Death Race: Inuyasha Kouga
by inu-dude15
Summary: Terminal Island hosts the Death race, three days of vehicular carnage as inmates of America's most notorious prison fight to the death for a chance at freedom. Kouga and Inuyasha are severe rivals, can love bloom or will they kill each other first?


Hello, welcome to my newest story; Death Race- Inuyasha/Kouga. It's basically a story of Inuyasha and Kouga trying to both earn their freedom by winning five Death races. Will love bloom, or will they kill each other first? Notice, Mature Content! I don't own Inuyasha or Death Race, nor do I make any profit off of these literary works.

**9:43 AM Terminal Island Penitentiary 2014 Death Race Stage 1**

"_**Welcome back to Death Race. Terminal Island hosts three days of vehicular carnage. Watch as Takahashi tries to capture his fourth victory, with Kouga Kamuto doing everything possible to stonewall him and take this race for himself. For the low price of ninety-nine dollars a race, or two-fifty for all three races you can see all ten competitors fight to the death for their chance at freedom."**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Drivers ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_**For this installment of the Death Race, we bring you three existing drivers and seven newcomers ready to introduce some chaos.**_

_**First, three time winner Inuyasha Takahashi.**_

_**Second, two time winner Kouga Kamuto.**_

_**Third, returning driver Grim.**_

_**Fourth, Jim Wallace.**_

_**Fifth, Mark Stevenson.**_

_**Sixth, Samuel Johnson.**_

_**Seventh, Carlos Manuel.**_

_**Eighth, Jack Higgins**_

_**Ninth, Dennis Roulston**_

_**Tenth, Travis Dent**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Cars ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Takahashi- Acura NSX**_

_**Kouga- Chevrolet Corvette ZR1**_

_**Grim- Chrysler 300C**_

_**Wallace- 1970 Chevrolet Corvette**_

_**Stevenson- Ford F-150 SVT Lightning**_

_**Johnson- 1985 Pontiac Trans AM**_

_**Manuel- 1999 Jaguar XK8**_

_**Higgins- 1972 Chevrolet Nova**_

_**Roulston- 1989 Buick LeSabre**_

_**Dents- 1976 Cadillac DeVille**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Race Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha started the Acura's turbocharged six cylinder engine and listened to the sound of the finely tuned motor. His crew certainly knew how to keep his car running perfectly, on all fronts. Inuyasha gave everything a check to see that it all seemed to be ready to go. The once cutting edge sports car had been given a serious makeover via himself and his friends/crew. They'd started by pulling out the drivetrain to give the car a serious boost in horsepower and torque. They also took the time to modify the suspension to handle the extra power and the extra weight the car would be carrying, along with replacing the stock brakes with bigger rotors, calipers, and pads. The cars' performance taken care of, they went and reinforced the frame, removed the airbags, and added a roll cage. Then the fun part had come. Offensive weaponry consisted of two Browning .50 cal machineguns mounted on the bonnet while an M72 LAW rocket sat on the roof. Defense came in the forms of an oil spray, a napalm spray, a 150-horsepower nitrous bottle, and two compartments filled with caltrops. To make sure he survived long enough to unload his impressive firepower on the other drivers, the NSX was protected on all sides by steel plates. The standard glass was gone and replaced by bullet-resistant polymer, and he had a final weapon in his arsenal. The car's rear armoring was a six inch steel plate that was mounted to the back. A lever in the car would let the plate go from its mounting points and send several hundred pounds of steel flying at anyone behind him. All in all, his car was perfect for this sport with its fifty-six point two percent average mortality rate for every race.

"Well, well. The mutt's back to get beaten once again. This time I'm gonna put an end to your racing career, Takahashi."

"Aww, the little wolf's acting all tough. Don't worry; I'll spank you two more times and then I'll be long gone."

"We'll see about that, mutt."

Kouga walked past the Japanese sports car to his V8 powered Corvette. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at Kouga's tight ass in his mirror as the ookami walked towards his car. As the final checks were done, a gray bus pulled up in front of the competing cars. Out stepped two female prison guards and nine very attractive women. The lady inmates all took their places as co-pilots in their respective cars. Every car in the pack had a navigator except for Inuyasha's, as he knew the course like the back of his hand and he was gay and didn't feel like having some bitch whining in his ear constantly. Finally, it was time and all ten engines were fired up. Inuyasha shifted into first and brought the revs up as the lights flashed yellow.

1….

2….

3….

Inuyasha saw green and dumped the clutch, sending the rear tires scrambling for traction on the still slick pavement. It had rained the night before and left the track damp, perfect for power sliding the agile car. Inuyasha accelerated faster than everyone but Kouga, who was right on his tail. Inuyasha's car had more top end power though, and he managed to stay just ahead of the aggressive wolf demon's car. Inuyasha saw the first of his shortcuts coming up and cut left, ducking under two low beams. Kouga watched him shoot off down a side path and soon the first turn was upon them. Kouga cut the wheel and stepped on the gas to get the tail end out. The Corvette slid around the corner and Kouga quickly had the car back on a straight path though Inuyasha's shortcut had paid off and the hanyou had developed a strong lead. The first lap didn't last long and soon the swords and shields were active; which meant that offensive and defensive weapons were about to be tossed into the mix. Inuyasha caught the first sword and dove into a shortcut before stepping on the brakes. He saw the first car go by and got back on the gas hard. He cut Higgins off and found himself right behind Roulston in his Buick. Takahashi squeezed the trigger and the .50 cal machine guns opened up, sending a barrage of high caliber rounds into the back of the vehicle. It didn't take long before the Buick's rear armoring was shot to hell, despite his efforts at avoiding the machine gun fire. One particularly lucky round went through a hole in the armor, the rear glass, the driver's seat, and then the back of Dennis Roulston's head. The car swerved to the right and slammed into a concrete post on the side of the track. The heavy Buick flipped and landed on its roof, getting a grin out of Inuyasha.

"Ha, first kill of the race."

"Takahashi just took out Roulston."

"Good for him, where's the next lit sword?"

"Just up ahead on the left side. You better punch it if you want to get it before he does."

"No, he's going to take a shield this time and trap the corner. Is there any way to get around this corner?"

"Yeah, you can to the right and break through the wooden barrier though it's heavy gravel there. Or you can stay left and go under two crossed I-beams. That route goes between two cargo containers and it's a tight fit, but you can make it."

"We'll take that one then, tell me when to turn."

Kouga moved to the left as another competitor came up on the right side. Inuyasha, as Kouga predicted took the shield and left him the sword.

"Watch out, Stevenson's on our right side."

"Got it."

Kouga saw the blue black pickup in his peripheral vision and steered into the other vehicle as it tried to ram him. Though the Ford truck outweighed his smaller Corvette, he managed not to get knocked off course and grabbed the sword just in time to see Inuyasha start turning for the corner as he activated his defensive weapon. Inuyasha released the two caltrop compartments, sending dozens of four pointed steel spikes across the track.

"Make the turn now!"

Kouga steered hard left and just barely made it under the two support beams. He slowed to get through the cargo containers without damaging his car. He needed to be especially careful as his primary offensive weapons were mounted on the rear fenders of the car, making the already wide Corvette ZR1 even wider. Kouga also slowed to let the hanyou driver get past him, allowing his two Dillon miniguns and two M60 machine guns to do their job.

Meanwhile, Stevenson turned hard right and slammed through the thick wooden barricade on the track's right side. He went straight into the thick gravel, which played hell with his speed but kept his tires intact. Travis Dent however wasn't so lucky. Both the right side tires of his Cadillac were blown out by the caltrops and he slid into the turn's outer wall. The other competitors followed the line his car had taken to avoid the caltrops and they all made it through successfully.

Kouga saw the flash of red pass through his vision and he was out of the shortcut and back onto the track, right behind Inuyasha.

"Arm one of the rockets."

Kouga was referring to the rack of Russian Armory Type-7 RPG's on the roof of his Vette, wanting to knock his strongest competition out first. She hit the switch and the first rocket fired and streaked ahead, barely missing the Acura. The rocket hit the ground ahead of them and detonated harmlessly.

"Well, that's all of the offensive weapons we're getting for a quarter lap and he's still got a lead."

"Fuck him; I'll kill him in stage two. Get me defense and let's lose the crowd."

The quarter lap came up fast and Kouga saw the shield icon on the ground. He was beaten to it by another competitor, Sam Johnson. The old Trans-Am grabbed the shield, prompting Kouga to swerve and hit the sword pickup. Inuyasha and Stevenson had gotten into a vehicular shoving match and neither of them had been able to get all four wheels on the sword icon, leaving it for Kouga. The ookami grabbed it and swerved back behind Johnson's Pontiac. His co-driver hit the switch to fire missile number two as Johnson tried to unleash his defensive weapon, a thick smoke screen. It didn't go to work nearly fast enough and the RPG slammed into the back of the small sports car. The initial explosion all but tore the car to bits and the secondary explosions from the gas tank, nitrous bottle, and ammunition finished the job. The flaming wreck slammed into the guardrail and slid to a stop. The competitors made one final turn and they were on lap three.

"_**We are two thirds of the way through Stage 1. Already, Roulston and Johnson are dead; and Dent is out of the race. Subscribe to Stage 2 now!"**_

Inuyasha and Kouga were still first and second, with Stevenson and Manuel close behind in third and fourth. Grim, Wallace, and Higgins made up fifth, sixth and seventh. Grim quickly made a move to pass and moved alongside Manuel's Jaguar. He turned hard into the Jaguar's rear fender and the car spun around allowing Grim to move up a position. He hit the nitrous and slipped ahead of Stevenson as the truck was about to get a sword pickup. Inuyasha heard a loud set of pings against the rear armor as the three M60 machine guns on Grim's car started firing on his rear armor. The Chrysler managed to keep up with nimble Acura as they took the first turn, though Grim's assault wasn't going to last long. Manuel came flying back up thanks to a good shot of nitrous and hit the first Death Head on the track. As the massive steel barricade rose out the track, Manuel steered the Jaguar right into Grim's rear fender, causing him to lose control. The car turned and slid straight towards the Death Head, though Grim managed to avoid losing his life by stomping on the gas and driving the front of the car away from the massive barrier. The rear end still hit it full force, and one of the steel spikes all but ripped the rear tire and axle from the car. The car rolled once and hit the guardrail. The 300C was left stranded on its wheels on the side of the road.

Though a good bit of gunfire was exchanged between the remaining competitors, none of the remaining cars were destroyed or disabled and the six intact competitors crossed the line.

"_**That concludes Stage 1 of the Death Race. Roulston, and Johnson are dead, Dent and Grim both have severely damaged vehicles. Will they still be able to compete? Subscribe to Stage 2 now to find out!"**_


End file.
